narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Ejento
Personality Kai is a reliable shinobi who always accomplishes his missions by any means necessary Appearance Kai has a crop of short black hair, A slight tan skin and dark blue eyes. He wears a high collar Shirt with ripped sleeves, black cargo pants and black combat boots, he always has his Kage hat attached to his right hip, he also carries a sword strapped to his lower back. Abilities Kai hides his abilities fairly well, so little is known about him in the outside world. Though he is known to swiftly approach targets under the cover of darkness, almost like a shadow. He is also known to be a Master in the art's of kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Kenjutsu Kai is a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired twin katana blades, which become a major part of his fighting style. Kai's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in both hands, a sign of his dual wielding skills, and wield it normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change his pattern to suit the situation. Genjutsu Ninjutsu '' ''Fuinjutsu Kai was shown fūinjutsu at a young age by his Sensei Shifu Uzumaki. By the time Kai turned 18 he knew everything a level 8 Master Uzumaki would know. Shifu told Kai of the Right of Passage that every Fuinjutsu Learner must take to become a True Master in Fuinjutsu. Many Learner's made new seal's that were simple but Kai, he took it a step to far. The seal work he made was so devastating that the whole world felt the quack that came from it. It was well known in his village as the Doom's day' seal. The doom's day seal was a large scroll covered in Level 8 Explosion & Elemental seal's of all types. When he set it off for the first time, he made sure to set it off at about 10 mile's out in a place known to his people as '''Death's Valley', ''Death's Valley was a 20 by 30 mile oval of black sand, with bone's of all types scattered about. The valley was soon renamed to '''Death's Crater'. Background ''Life'' (edit later) ''Exam Arc'' Kai and his team of genin went to the chunin exam's in the leaf village, they past the written test fairly easily, during the test in the forest of death, the team ended up being the third team to make it in the building, the team kept to the shadows though and studied the two teams that were already there. When the preliminary matches of the exam started, two of his genin left do to low chakra reserves, the last genin of his team stayed to show that even unknown village's were deadly, Kai could see that his genin watched and studied the other opponents style's until it was his time to battle. His genin went up against a mist kunoichi that stayed in the exam after her teammate's also left do to injury's on the battlefield, as soon as the proctor started the battle, it was instantly over, Kai watched as the girls body hit the floor and her head rolled away from her body. Kai trained his genin in the art of insults for the month that was given to them, when the final exam came about, Kai sat next to an interesting man that kept muttering '''please win, make me proud'. ''Kai watched as his genin got an easy win do to his opponent not showing. Kai was just about ready to grab his genin team and leave the village. ''of Konoha'' As soon as Kai released the genjutsu, he ordered his genin; who also released themselves from the genjutsu to have fun and kill anyone who seem's unworthy to be a ninja. Kai though melted into the shadows and headed for the village's vault. Once Kai was done in the village's vault, he melted into the shadows again to now find his genin team, as soon as he found them, they left unnoticed and were soon forgotten. ''Kage Summit'' Kai was asked by his village's ally 'The land of Iron' to be a secondary security measure, Kai sent 2 team's of low genin but told there ally they were high chunin, Kai also decided to go to the thing. Kai was sitting in the shadows listening to the other kage's bicker, until everything went down hill. Kai stayed in the shadow's and watched the whole 'Not so kage like battle' go off the hinges fighting a team off weak teen's, Kai was disappointed in his fellow kage's. Kai never got to watch the ending though for he felt his 2 team's die off quickly, he left to check out what happened, when Kai got there he got a glimpse of a guy in an orange swirled mask disappear into what looked like the Uchiha clan's eye Technique known as Kamui. ''World War''' Kai didn't involve his village in the war but he; himself did. Kai never liked the uchiha clan after they had killed his fiance ''Naori Uchiha (Oc) and had vowed long ago to kill them all off but someone had beat him to it. Kai had laughed for day's at the downfall of the clan but he found out that there are a few left alive, Kai knew he should have checked to make sure the killer of the clan wiped them all out. While the battlefield was done being set, the war took off into full swing, Kai though set out to find the Uchiha's that are still alive. When kai found the man who killed his genin, he attacked him; though the man was prepared for him, the bastard had 4 dead ninja block Kai from reaching the man. As soon as the man disappeared Kai looked at the four and instantly recognized the 4 men right off the back as Ay, Reto, Byakuren & Ishikawa. They were each of the first gen of kage's of there village's, Kai knew he was going to have a hard time in this fight, for he didn't know much about them other then who they are, Kai was about 5 miles away from the main battle force, Kai sat in a fighting stance waiting for them to make the first move, the First Raikage Ay moved first, then the rest followed suit. (Edit later) Category:OC Art Category:Original Character Category:Male